


Happy Birthday, Girls

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Sinister [3]
Category: Sinister - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: jess x sam
Series: Sinister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507991
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday, Girls

Having two daughters close in age had it’s pros and cons. At the moment, Dean was thankful for just that. It was mid-November, and they were finally settled into their new home completely. They’d been there almost two months, the boys were doing well in school, and they had more of a routine down.

Jesse had made a couple friends, Liam was loving his teacher, and both girls were excited for their upcoming birthdays.

Letty would turn 4 on the 19th, and Gabby would turn 3 just days later, on the 22nd. While he enjoyed that now, he knew that when they were teenagers, he would loathe this. “Daddy!” Letty came running out of the house when she heard the rumble of his Impala.

“There’s my girl!” He beamed, shutting the car door and lifting her up. “Someone looks excited.”

“It’s almost my birthday!” She grinned. “Can I get a new dolly?”

Dean pretended to think. “Well, I already bought your presents, but there’s always Christmas next month.” He kissed her nose, making her giggle. “Now, your party is Saturday, are you excited?”

“Yes!” She nodded, her small arms around his neck. “So is Gabby.” She informed him. “I gonna let her wear my pink dress.”

“Oh, how nice of you!” He set her down on the front porch and opened the door. “What color are you gonna wear?”

Letty smiled. “It’s a supwise!” She told him.

He ushered her inside with a chuckle. “Well, I look forward to seeing what my little princess has picked out.”

“AM NOT!” Liam yelled, catching Dean’s attention.

“UH HUH!” Gabby insisted. “You an icky boy!”

Dean walked into the living room and crouched between them. “Hey, what’s going on?” He asked, having an idea.

Liam pouted. “She said I’m icky.” He pointed to the youngest girl.

Sighing, Dean hung his head for a moment before looking over to her. “Why would you tell him that?” He asked, curious.

“Because he ate a booger!” She gasped, making a disgusted face.

“He’s icky…because he ate a booger?” He asked, earning a nod. “Well, while that is gross, I don’t think you should call him an icky boy.” Liam stuck his tongue out at her. “And you, don’t annoy her.”

“Tha’s my job!” He told him. “Jesse said she’s my sister- like Letty.” Liam shrugged.

Charlie came in, the hamper between her hip and arm. “Okay, who wants to help me with chores?” She smirked, knowing that would get them to play nice.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. “Play tag?” Liam asked. When Gabby nodded, he tapped her shoulder. “Tag! You’re it!”

“Dats not fair, Liam!” She yelled after him as he ran away.

Dean stood up and sighed. “Well, looks like Jesse told Liam about Gabby being their sister.” He told her, turning to look at her.

She shrugged. “They were going to find out sooner or later. We all live together, so they might as well know now. They already acted like siblings.”

“Lord help us when we have three kids in high school.” He hung his head with a dramatic groan, making Charlie laugh.

“Good thing I’m here to make sure they don’t grow up into wild Winchesters.” She teased him on her way by.

“You weren’t much better!” He countered.

“If you say so…” She smirked, walking up the stairs.

Dean shook his head and made his way to the kitchen for a beer.

* * *

That morning, he was woken up by the two girls jumping on his bed, giggling. “DADDY!” They both yelled. “WAKE UP!”

“Oh, I’m up, I’m up!” He groaned, putting his arm over his eyes. “Why are you jumping on my bed? Why not jump on Charlie’s?”

“She’s cooking, Daddy.” Letty told him, allowing herself to flop on her butt.

Yawning, he moved his arm away and sat up. “Okay, okay. Go on you two. I’ll be down in a second.” He lifted Letty by her small waist, kissing her cheek, and then pulled Gabby over to do the same.

Moments later, he heard their little feet running away from his room. He hadn’t gotten much sleep, as he kept dreaming about finding out about the accident. What a way to spend the night before your girls’ birthday, right?

_“Hello?” Dean had his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled Letty’s shirt off to get her in the bath._

_“Hello, is this Mr. Dean Winchester?”_

_He frowned. No one was that formal. “Yea, this is.”_

Shaking his head, he pushed that memory from his mind as he shoved his blankets back and swung his feet out of bed. “Happy thoughts.” He muttered, stretching his arms.

* * *

The whole family was running around the backyard when they heard a car pull up. “That must be uncle Sammy!” Dean called out, laughing when the kids all turned to run towards the side gate. Minutes later, he saw his brother carrying their youngest boy- 8 month old Matthew. When the gate opened, 7 year old Isaac and 4 year old Annie came running in.

“There’s the birthday girls!” Sam grinned, crouching down to hug them both. “Well, don’t you two look pretty!” He motioned to their dresses.

Jess moved over, putting the gifts on the table before moving to greet Charlie. “Hey there.” She smiled warmly. Hugging her close friend, she looked over at the kids playing. “So, we’ll be making an announcement later…but…” She said excitedly. “I’m pregnant!” She said in an excited ‘whisper’.

“No!” Charlie grinned. “I knew you guys wanted a big family, but wow, girl!” She joked.

_Rushing from the bathroom, Charlie hopped on the bed where her sleeping wife was. “BABE!” She giggled, earning a groan. “Wake up!”_

_“What is it, oh hyper one?” She smiled with lidded eyes._

_She couldn’t stop grinning if she wanted to. “I’m pregnant!”_

_Instantly, her eyes shot open. “Really?!”_

_“Really!!!”_

Blinking away the memory, Charlie hugged her tight. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you!” Jess was beaming. “But, now that I’ve told you- I believe we have two very adorable little ladies to be celebrating!”


End file.
